


House of Truths

by Dancyon



Series: Magic!AU [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Dark, Feelings, Hunter!Andrew, M/M, Witch Hunters, Witch!Neil, Witches, andrew being so done with him, neil having no sense of self preservation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancyon/pseuds/Dancyon
Summary: Nathaniel was trying to survive as a Witch in a world where magic was illegal. Andrew became a Witch Hunter because they paid him good money for catching witches.But then Andrew found Nathaniel, and they created their own safe Haven, a house built on all the truths they had to give, and they called it home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ji_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ji_chan/gifts).



> There's death and violence here people, read at your own caution. Witches get burned alive in this universe.  
> That said, this is my Valentine's day exchange gift for http://jirouchan.tumblr.com/ who asked for something about magic. This turned out much darker than what you probably had in mind and I am so sorry about that, I don't know how to write without angst. You can also find this on tumblr in my account dancyon.tumblr.com

Nathaniel felt the heat spread along his fingers as light tendrils danced from one tip to another, catching the shadows in the dark bedroom. There were no stars in the sky, but the moon was full over the roofs of the small houses around the Town Square.  
He played with the painless flames in his hands as he looked out of the window, safely hidden from the view of the outside world by the heavy curtains in the room. He could smell the smoke as the fire burned the oxygen around him. 

“I thought you’d learned not to be stupid enough to use your powers in the open, Abram.”

Andrew’s voice startled him and he turned around to see him awake and leaning against the headboard, sheets pooling around his hips and a dark, pensive look clouding his face.  
Andrew was looking at the light on his fingertips, the small light blue lines that danced across his palms and around his wrists.

“You’re the only one here.” He replied with a small smirk as he set on the edge of the bed. “You won’t turn me in, will you?” 

He rested his hand on top of the covers next to Andrew’s own hand. Close enough to feel the heat from his body, but not close enough to touch.  
Andrew’s expression became unreadable and cool, and Nathaniel knew what he was thinking about in that moment. He was thinking about the Moriyamas calling all the Witch Hunters they knew to Castle Evermore and telling them “Find the Witch and bring me his head.” He was remembering the prize he’d been promised for Nathaniel’s death. He was reliving that first day in his head, their first meeting. Andrew should have killed him that night, when he first got his assignment. 

But Andrew hadn’t. Andrew had taken one look at a bloody, injured witch called Nathaniel and he had done the dumbest thing he could do. He’d taken Nathaniel home and healed his injuries. He’d given him a place where he could feel safe.  
Andrew was imagining how things would have turned out if he’d obeyed his orders instead of calling Renee Walker and asking for her help in the middle of the night.  
Maybe the Moriyamas would have burned Nathaniel alive like they’d burned his mother for the magic she had. They’d gone after her son when she’d died.  
They all knew that Nathaniel had set at her mother’s feet and learned how to control the air around him, how to push Nature to do his bidding and how to change the world around himself with hardly a thought. 

Andrew had given him a key, instead, and they’d shared a home; a piece of truth and a safe Haven in the lie and Hell that was Nathaniel’s everyday life. So Nathaniel had stayed, his mother’s screams still ringing in his ears and the smell of burning flesh haunting his nightmares, and he’d given every truth he had to Andrew: sunrise, Abram, death. 

“Yes, I will sell you in the morning.” Andrew answered with a perfectly straight and emotionless expression. “You’ve become quite tiresome. I hate you too much to keep you around.”

“I see your hate for me keeps rising. Yesterday you only hated me too much to see me every day. Sooner or later you’ll hate me too much to kill me.”

“That doesn’t even make sense, Abram.” Andrew lit a cigarette, slowly bringing it to his lips, his eyes never leaving Nathaniel’s blue ones. He used a quick charm to hide their distinctive color when he went out, but in their house he’d promised Andrew the truth, and that’s all the blond needed to never let him go.

“It does.” Nathaniel laughed softly. “You would have to spend time with me to kill me, and you said you hate that too much.”

Andrew didn’t say what they both knew from experience, that there were thousands of ways to kill someone without spending time with them.  
He threw his cigarette to the floor and raised his hand until his fingertips hovered over Nathaniel’s cheek without touching, his gaze sharp as he kept looking at the witch.

“Yes or no?” 

They didn’t ask every time. Not anymore. But a witch had been executed just that morning, her dark hair flowing in the wind as she burned, and they were both raw and vulnerable in a way they could only be with each other.  
Nathaniel tilted his head until his cheek touched the rough skin on Andrew’s hand. He said verbally ‘yes’, and he let his smiling lips and softer than normal eyes say ‘yes’ for him as well.

Andrew’s hand gripped the back of his head and his mouth covered Nathaniel’s in a hard kiss that swallowed the small noise the younger man made as he was pushed down onto the bed. Andrew’s other hand grabbed the inside of his thigh and pushed it down, spreading Nathaniel’s legs and settling himself between them carefully, a heavy weight on top of him that kept him grounded to the present, memories of fire forgotten.  
He wanted the blond to take him, but Andrew didn’t. He pushed Nathaniel’s pants down his legs as he kissed along his neck and jaw line and he sneaked his hand between their bodies, entirely ignoring the other’s awakening member to bring Nathaniel over the edge with his fingers playing inside him.

Afterwards, they laid together in the bed almost touching. Nathaniel - Abram – watched him closely, out of breath and with a flushed face, eyes happy in a way they rarely were.

“Stop looking at me like that. This is still nothing.” Andrew murmured in a quiet voice.”You are nothing and I hate you with every part of my being.”

“I love you.” Abram answered as if Andrew had asked a question, matter of fact and without a single doubt, his sharp edges softened by whatever he found in Andrew’s impassive face. “This is everything I have.”

And it was. Nathaniel only had his magic and Andrew, and these two things couldn’t live without each other anymore, without this home that the both of them had created with truths and promises kept.

This home where he was Abram, and his magic was alive in a way it had never been before, humming in the air like the first rays of sunlight.


End file.
